mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 314: MBMBaM Summer Club
"MBMBaM Summer Club" was originally released on August 1, 2016. Description Hey everybody! Get your parents to fill out this form, and pay the one-time $1,100 application fee, and you too can join the MBMBaM Summer Club! We've got all the amenities and classes you could ever need to fully squeeze all the enjoyment out of this hot, hot season. So do our special guestperts for this episode, Jake and Amir! Suggested Talking Points Fester's Sex, Damaged Deposits, Toilet Man, Buttery Revenge, Waiting Waiters, Facebook Friendships, RSVP Courtesy, Tinder Quantity, Monorail Outline 10:24 - My roommate moved out four months ago. He continued to pay his half of the rent while I lived alone until the end of our lease. Considering that I've done all the cleaning, how do I split up the deposit we get back? Does he still deserve half since he paid rent all this time, or do I get a larger chunk since I was integral in getting the deposit back? -- Courteous Cleaner In Kansas 17:05 - Y - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from Yahoo Answers user Ya-Hoo, who asks: Is there anything you can do to mute the sounds coming from the bathroom if it's about 10 feet from the living room? I don't even understand why I have to ask this. How is there not a product on every shelf in every convenience store to do something about muting bathroom noise? From urination to defecation. Should I just put a button with a music player nearby or automatically have loud music play when a sensor detects that the door closed? 23:09 - Dear brothers three, I work as a print-production manager for a small athletic apparel company. There are only five employees. My boss is very annoying/childish. An unspoken part of my job is to be her friend. She complains when we don't Like her personal posts on FB. If I come to work and treat her like my boss and not my BFF, she retaliates, and the office dynamic turns into a weird mean girls spinoff. In response, I have started to "hate bake" every Monday - I bring in some homemade baked goods to work. I find the recipe with the most butter, and watch as my coworkers, who are on perpetual diets, gorge themselves. Am I good? -- Counting Calories In Cali (I am looking for a new job) 28:29 - Y - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from Yahoo Answers user Elizabeth Smith, who asks: When do waiters eat? If a waiter works 8:00-4:00, when does he/she eat lunch? 33:06 - MZ - Advertisement for Magic Lessons. 40:24 - Jake and Amir are introduced 44:07 - I move a lot (read: six cities in the past four years, including two and a half years in Europe) and therefore have made a lot of connections with people all over the world. I love a lot of these people, but with the distance, the time difference, et cetera, it isn't easy to keep in touch. Any advice on how to maintain long-distance friendships? -- Disconnected In The Mid-West 47:57 - Is there a way to get people to take digital RSVPs seriously? I've found that Facebook RSVPs are almost 100% unreliable. I thought meetup.com would be more reliant, but people seem to flake on these as well. When did saying "yes" become "no, but I would rather inconvenience you by making you prepare for twice as many guests/attendees." Even group emails are a failing. I organize both small lectures and a kickball team. Help! -- RSVPed In Richmond 52:57 - I've tried online dating - pretty much all of them - but have not had any luck. We're talking anything from a guy telling me he loves me after three dates, to one sending me a link to his youtube so I could see his rap videos before we met (FYI, we never ended up meeting). So my question is this - what am I doing wrong? What advice can you give me to attract nice, normal guys? -- Can Jake And Amir Name Me (P.S. I'm a girl) 59:37 - I was a dating app, and I came across the profile for someone I immediately recognized as from a local band that I like a weird amount. I might have made a cross-stitching of some of their lyrics and hung it over my bed. I messaged him, and pretended that I didn't recognize him so he wouldn't think I was creepy. Now we've been chatting, which is awesome, but I don't know how to come clean. It feels like it's too late. Do I tell him I know who he is and how weirdly into his band I am? Obviously I'd take down the cross stitching before we hooked up. Or should I just accept that if I want this to be a thing, I must now live a lie? -- Catfish I Guess 63:03 - I’m a grown-ass woman who’s been texting for over ten years, but I have yet to figure out just how the hell to end a text conversation. If I have to go to work, or sleep, or drive, it’s easy to just say that, but otherwise they all seem to stagger slowly towards an awkward, clumsy end. How do I know when the conversation is over? -- Rachel Rosing 66:06 - What tinder bio would make you swipe right? -- Lain 68:12 - How can I get my older coworkers to stop asking me how Snapchat works? -- Lain 73:06 - Jake and Amir leave, Housekeeping 78:39 - FY - Sent in by Zoe Kinsky, from Yahoo Answers user DDD, who asks: Will bong water get my plants high? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Guestsperts